Kodoku na Hoshizora
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Kyoko Sasagawa adalah sahabat Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tetapi ketika Tsuna akan menikah, ia mengetahui semuanya tentang masa lalu Kyoko. Dan ternyata Kyoko adalah mantan pacar dari orang yang akan menjadi suaminya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Mind to Read? XD


**Summary**: Kyoko Sasagawa adalah sahabat Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tetapi ketika Tsuna akan menikah, ia mengetahui semuanya tentang masa lalu Kyoko. Dan ternyata Kyoko adalah mantan pacar dari orang yang akan menjadi suaminya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Mind to Read? XD

**Disclaimer**: Yang punya Amano Akira-sensei~ Lalu ide cerita ini dari lagu AKB48 Kodoku na Hoshizora~ I love them u3u"

**Rate**: T~

**Warning! **Karakter-nya saya jadiin cewek semua *kecuali Yamamoto, toh dia gak cocok jadi cewek~* OOC, aneh, abal, typo bertebaran~ Dan lain-lain~

Wah, saya udah bikin spoiler duluan ==" Yap, Yamamoto adalah lelaki yang dicintai oleh Tsuna-chan *Tsuna: HIEEE?! TSUNA-CHAN!?* kita ini~ Author gak bisa bayangin si Yamamoto disuruh pake kimono makanya Author biarkan dia tetap laki-laki ._." Tokoh yang ada disini adalah Vongola X Family dkk..~ Ini cast yang ketahuan dulu, hehe~

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Mayu Watanabe  
Kyoko Sasagawa: Rina Kawaei  
Kyoya Hibari: Mariko Shinoda  
Mukuro Rokudo: Minami Takahashi  
Hayato Gokudera: Yui Yokoyama  
Haru Miura: Tomomi Kasai  
Dan lain-lain, Author gak hapal siapa aja *gubrak*

Yang pasti yang diatas itu role-nya ada dan cukup banyak.

Yosh, let's begin this fict :D

* * *

_**Kodoku na Hoshizora**_

_**The Lovely Starry Sky**_

_**By Ayame Yumesaki**_

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada sedang berjalan di sekitar asramanya. Rambut coklat panjangnya yang cukup indah dan baju kimono berwarna putihnya yang sangat cantik itu cukup menarik perhatian. Wajah cantik (baca: imut) yang selalu menggoda iman para lelaki maupun wanita (lelaki jadi uke sedangkan wanita jadi suami) itu terlihat sedih. Di musim dingin ini, ia berjalan seperti tanpa arah.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Ah, Yamamoto.."

Yamamoto Takeshi, anak konglomerat yang saat ini tinggal di sekitar rumah Tsuna. Ia sangat tampan dan banyak menarik perhatian perempuan. Kalau Author ngomong laki-laki lagi, berarti laki-laki itu gak normal ==" Soalnya Author belum pernah ketemu pair Yama yang Yama-nya jadi uke. Membuktikan kalau Yama itu sosok seme sejati.

Ok, Author mulai ngelantur.

Yamamoto tersenyum seperti biasa. Ia selalu santai di setiap saat. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau dia sudah marah, maka ia akan menerkam musuhnya sampai habis tanpa sisa. Sekali lagi, itulah sosok Rain Guardian yang dicari. Oops~ Author lupa!

Di cerita ini, Guardian diartikan pelindung. Pelindung kota. Terbagi menjadi 7 orang dan tugas mereka adalah melindungi kawasan mereka. Kebetulan, tempat Tsuna tinggal adalah di kawasan Rain dan tidak jauh dari rumah Yamamoto. Mereka sering bertemu untuk sekedar berbincang bersama atau berduaan, walau sesungguhnya Tsuna dilarang untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Tsuna sendiri merasa kurang pantas untuk berada di sebelah Yamamoto. Ia adalah tayuu, tayuu senior yang sudah bekerja selama hampir 4 tahun. Ia tidak ingin Yamamoto harus bersama dengannya karena ia sudah tidak perawan (ingat, perawan ._. PERAWAN). Tapi, bagi Yamamoto bukan itulah yang ia lihat dari Tsuna. Yang ia lihat dari Tsuna adalah kebaikan hatinya, fisik kurang penting, walau secara fisik, Tsuna itu sangat amat terlalu sempurna. Namun tetap saja, perasaan itu tidak nyaman untuk Tsuna.

"Doushite, Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto dengan senyum khas yang bisa membuat para ladies meleleh mendadak.

"Apa kau yakin, Yamamoto? Kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Tsuna meyakinkan. Sebelum Yamamoto terlambat, ia harus menanyakannya. Mau tidak mau, harus dijawab.

"Ya, aku yakin!" jawabnya mantap.

"Lalu, nii-san-mu bagaimana?" tanya Tsuna masih meyakinkan. Nii-san dari Yamamoto adalah Rain Guardian dan pelindung kota mereka. Jika Tsuna menikah dengan Yamamoto, itu akan berdampak pada reputasi keluarganya kan?

"Ugetsu-nii? Humm.. Justru dialah yang memberitahuku perasaan terdalamku pada Tsuna! Jadi aku berani melamarmu!" jawab Yamamoto senang.

"Eh? Asari-san?"

Ah~ Pasti ada yang bingung kenapa marga Yamamoto dan Asari berbeda. Uhum uhum~ biar Author jelaskan. Ugetsu Asari, sang Rain Guardian kota tersebut (atau Rain Guardian Vongola I kita), mempunyai adik yaitu Yamamoto Takeshi. Saat kecil, orang tua mereka bercerai karena lain paham. Jelas, emaknya pegawai neg'ri bapaknya wakil perdana menteri. Takeshi waktu itu masih kecil, jadi ikut emaknya sedangkan Ugetsu ikut bapaknya *kagak nyante bahasanya*. Dan mereka bertemu kembali setelah Asari berumur 18 tahun (dia udah jadi Rain Guardian) dan Yamamoto berumur 15 tahun.

Dan sekarang, umur Yamamoto itu 18 tahun. Ia bekerja sebagai mafia yang berkutat di Jepang. Sama kayak koko-nya yang juga mafia tersembunyi. Keduanya handal dalam urusan perpedangan. Gaji? Hoho, karena profesional, sekali membunuh mereka dibayar mahal. Mereka punya rumah termewah ala Jepang di kawasan itu. Belum ditambah dengan rumah ala barat yang diberikan oleh pemerintah. Luar biasa kayanya bukan?

Hebatnya, keduanya tetap easy-going dan merasa gak ada dosa =w="

"Iya~ Waktu itu ada pacarnya onii-san lagi! Ahaha~ dia juga membantuku!" jawab Yamamoto tambah mantap.

"Eh? Berarti gadis itu akan menikah dengan Asari-san sebentar lagi donk.." kata Tsuna sedikit pundung.

"Siapa yang bilang pacarnya nii-san itu perempuan?"

*DUAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

'_Be..berarti.. Asari-san itu.. Gay donk?_' pikir Tsuna dengan ke-shock-an dahsyat bagai disambar petir. Siapa yang tau kalau kakak Yamamoto dan Rain Guardian neg'ri mereka adalah seorang penyuka sesama.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hm? Tsuna, kau kenapa?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Ba..bagaimana kau meyakinkannya..? Bukan, memang, kenapa dia bisa membantumu?" tanya Tsuna mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sudah cukup dengan rumor yang sering ia dengar di kota ini.

"Uhmm.."

_Flashback_

_"Nii-saaann~ Aku masuk ya" kata Yamamoto sambil membuka pintu geser itu. Dan ia menemukan kakaknya sedang diserang oleh seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang tentu saja kita kenal dengan nama "Giotto". Serangan itu adalah_

_...ciuman ._. Sekali lagi, ini alasan kenapa Author kasih rate T seperti yang tertera diatas._

_"GAH!? Takeshi, harusnya kau mengetuk dulu!" kata Asari sambil memerah. Kehabisan nafas. Dan.. Kaget._

_"Fuah~ Jahatnya kau, Asari-chan~" wah, belum kapok dia di fic sebelum ini udah hampir dibunuh sama Ugetsu =="_

_"Tadi, kalian itu ciuman ya?" tanya Yamamoto polos. Set dah =="_

_ Aye tau ane itu baru 18 tahun, tapi POLOS-nya kagak segitunya juga, Yama =w=b_

_"Urghh.. Uhmm.." keduanya tidak ada yang menjawab._

_"Giotto, adek gue yang masih polos jadi tau yang aneh-aneh gara-gara elo kan!" wess~ Asari gahol~_

_"Dia sendiri yang masuk! Aku tak tahu apa-apa~" jawab Giotto merasa tidak bersalah._

_"Ahaha! Ini salahku karena main masuk begitu saja! Ngomong-ngomong, nii-san, kau kenal tidak dengan gadis berambut coklat dari rumah sebelah sana?" tanya Yamamoto penuh pengharapan, berharap agar kakaknya kenal._

_"Huh? Rumah itu? Rumah pelacur itu?" tanya Giotto meyakinkan._

_"Iya! Rumah yang itu~"_

_"Oh, Sawada-san ya?" tanya Asari santai. Jangan-jangan Asari pernah main sama Tsuna lagi? HIEEE!?_

_"Eh? Kau kenal!?" tanya Yamamoto lebih detil._

_"Sawada-san itu tayuu yang cukup terkenal di daerah ini. Kudengar, dia pintar menari dan sering diundang ke rumah orang karena hal itu. Tapi aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengannya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Asari._

_ Nyatanya, ia pernah ketemu dengan Tsuna di sebuah kejadian ._." Asari yang bohong :9 Ups~ Spoiler!  
_

_"Kurasa, aku suka padanya, nii-san! Setiap aku ada di sebelahnya, hatiku jadi berdebar tidak jelas dan kelihatannya detak jantungku selalu cepat ketika di dekatnya!_

_ Sama seperti ketika berada di sebelah Kyoko-chan!Ahaha~"_

_Orang jatuh cinta mah wajahnya memerah pas ngomong, lah ini? Malah ketawa =="_

_"Ho? Beruntunglah kau Asari-chan, punya adik straight gak kayak koko-nya!" kata Giotto sambil cekikikan, tapi yang diajak bicara langsung memberinya tatapan sinis._

_"Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku begini huh?" tanya Asari sambil tersenyum sadis, Giotto pun meneguk ludah. Dan Asari memenangkan pertarungan itu._

_"Cuma.. Straight tapi sukanya sama pelacur.. Keluargamu gak ada yang beres ya, Asari =w=" kata Giotto pada Asari, sekali lagi Asari memberikan tatapan sadis._

_Atau bisa kita simpulkan, Asari itu adalah Kyoya dan Alaude nomor 2._

_Dan kita bisa tahu keadaan Giotto selanjutnya._

_"Berarti kau benar-benar suka padanya ya.. Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Asari penasaran. Ia benar-benar takjub pada adiknya yang SUPER polos itu._

_"Sekitar, 3 bulan belakangan ini. Aku pikir aku memiliki penyakit jantung dan kata dokter, aku gak kenapa-napa.."_

_"Ahahaha.. Kurasa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.. Lalu, kenapa kau kemari?"_

_"Dan menganggu acara kami? Barusan aku mau grepe-grepe kakakmu!" Sekali lagi, Giotto dapet bogem mentah dari Asari._

_"Ho~ Aku ingin bertanya apa kami boleh menikah?" Asari yang sedang menyantap teh-nya langsung menyemburkannya ke arah lain di ruangan itu dan Giotto pun langsung menatap Yamamoto berbinar._

_"Me..menikah?"_

_"Yap~ Minggu depan~" jawab Yamamoto mantap._

_'Adek gue kesamber apaan ya?' pikir Asari sambil mengelap mulutnya yang basah akibat menyemburkan teh kesayangannya._

_"Ok, Asari, kita menikah minggu depan juga!" kata Giotto tambah semangat tapi ia langsung ditendang sama Asari._

_"Doushite~ Asari-chaann?" tanya Giotto sembari mengeluarkan air mata._

_"Biarkan saja dia, anggap tidak ada.. Persiapannya sudah selesai?" tanya Asari._

_"Sudah, hanya tinggal mengatakan pada Tsuna untuk keluar dari rumah tempat ia tinggal~" jawab Yamamoto tenang sambil memberikan huruf V pada kakaknya. Asari pun tersenyum._

_"Hah.. Kalau sudah cinta, dengan lelaki sekalipun bisa saja terjadi kan? Humm.. Baiklah, tapi apa ini pernikahan terbuka atau kah tertutup?" tanya Asari sedikit penasaran, ia mengambil handphone untuk menghubungi bawahan setianya ._._

_ Bukan bawahan, partner-nya.. Siapakah itu? G._

_"Uhmm.. Tertutup sih, aku gak pengen ada yang tau kecuali kita sekeluarga~" jawab Yamamoto._

_"Baiklah, kelihatannya mau menghalangi juga sudah terlambat.. Beritahukan pada Sawada-san, ok?" kata Asari selagi membangunkan pacar gak sah-nya dari tidur panjangnya._

_Yamamoto berlari keluar untuk bertemu dengan nona kesayangannya. Asari melihat adiknya keluar, lalu membangunkan Giotto yang sedang tidur-tiduran ngambek karena dikacangin sama Asari._

_"Sampai kapan mau tidur terus?"_

_"Sampai Asari-chan mau menciumku.. =3=!"_

_Dan rupanya Giotto memang cari mati._

_ Daannn... Giotto pun berakhir dengan luka yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit._

_End of Flashback_

"_Yamamoto.. Kau itu polos banget ya =w=_" pikir Tsuna dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan akan kau bicarakan soal keluarnya dirimu pada bos-mu?" tanya Yamamoto penasaran.

"Ahh.. Aku sudah mengatakannya, tinggal menunggu keputusan dan pengumuman dari bos.. Uhmm.. Ari..gatou, Yamamoto-kun.." kata Tsuna sambil memberikan semburat merah yang membuatnya amat imut~ Ah~ uke-hime kita *Author digampar Tsuna*

Lonceng kota berbunyi, tanda kalau itu pukul 18.00 dan waktunya makan malam. Setelah Yamamoto melambaikan tangan berlari dari pandangan Tsuna, gadis coklat itu berencana kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Musim dingin yang cukup menusuk kulit. Namun Yamamoto sangat berbaik hati padanya, ia meminjamkan jaket musim dingin pemberian kakaknya dan membiarkan dirinya sedikit kedinginan.

"Hahh..hah..hah..!"

Di tengah perjalanan, Tsuna melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat muda atau lebih ke orange lewat di sebelahnya. Ah, Tsuna mengenalnya. Dia adalah Kyoko Sasagawa, gadis yang sedang merangkap menjadi tayuu senior. Namun Kyoko jarang turun karena ia agak sedikit sering sakit-sakitan. Namun jika sudah berhubungan dengan urusan di atas kasur, dia lebih handal dibandingkan Tsuna.

Namun tentu saja, Tsuna tetap bingung mengapa Yamamoto memilih dirinya daripada Kyoko yang lebih imut dan cantik.

Dan juga, Tsuna adalah cewek jadi-jadian di fic ini ._."

Krik.

Kagak, cuma di fic ini Tsuna jadi cewek kok.

* * *

_**Kurayami no naka tesaburi shinagara**_

_**Kasuka na hikaru motometa..**_

_**Kokoro no mori ni mayoikonda no wa**_

_**Anata no deatta hi kara..**_

* * *

Para tayuu bertemu di sebuah tempat yang mereka namakan ruang rapat. Ah, mereka menunggu bos kesayangan mereka, Mukuro Rokudo, yang entah kenapa mengumpulkan mereka. Lalu masuklah seorang wanita yang kita ketahui bernama Chrome Dokuro, mempertanyakan soal tayuu senior mereka, Kyoya Hibari. Gadis yang dituju oleh Chrome, yang kita harus ketahui namanya itu Lal Mirch, hanya menunjukan angka 1 dan 8, oh kita tahu siapa yang dituju Lal-chan!

Siapa lagi, kalau bukan carnivore kita?

"Wakatta.." kata Chrome lalu menunduk, ia pergi untuk mencari sang tayuu. Dan disaat yang sama, master nanas mesum kita pun datang! Yap, Mukuro Rokudo-san!

Berjalan perlahan-lahan, melihat satu-satu wajah para tayuu baru dan lama. Ah, mereka cukup gugup soalnya ini kali ketiga mereka melihat wajah sang bos. Tetapi Mukuro sadar dan melihat ke sisi kanannya, Kyoko Sasagawa tidak hadir dalam pertemuan ini.

"Dimana Sasagawa?"

"Kyoko sedang bersiap untuk bertugas malam ini.." jawab Lal.

"Kufufu~ Dia memang tayuu yang hebat.. Yang ingin kuberitahu adalah mengenai rumor yang beredar soal Tsunayoshi Sawada-chan.." kata Mukuro.

"Sawada-san?"

"Ah, kudengar dia menyukai seorang laki-laki tampan!"

"Laki-laki itu Takeshi-san, adiknya Asari-sama! Ah! Beruntungnya dia!"

"Huh, padahal dia cuma beruntung soal tampang.. Mana mungkin Yamamoto-san bisa suka pada gadis pelacur seperti dia.."

"Ehem!"

Mukuro berdeham, semua kicep. Yap, Mukuro sendiri sebenarnya punya kelainan. Ia menyukai wanita (kebalikan dari Mukuro yang asli, yang lelaki tulen, dimana Muku menyukai lelaki(?)) dan hampir semua bawahan darinya pernah merasakan seperti apa sekamar dengan Muku ._." Uhmm.. Kecuali 3 orang, Kyoko Sasagawa (beruntunglah kamu, Kyoko-chan~), Tsunayoshi Sawada dan Kyoya Hibari. Kenapa Tsuna sama Hibari bisa selamat? Ada kronologi-nya..

Tsuna selamat dari Mukuro karena pada saat itu, ia sedang bertugas dan tiba-tiba Mukuro nyerbu. Untungnya, saat itu, Asari yang kebetulan sedang bertugas (Author: jadi tukang ronda, mas? –di tabok Yama and Asa-) numpang lewat dan melihat kejadian tersebut. Lalu diselamatkanlah putri kita dari ancaman nanas berjalan(?) dan juga awal pertemuan Asari-nyan dengan Tsuna xDb

Sedangkan Hibari lain. Ketika ia sedang tidur, Mukuro masuk diam-diam dan tidur di sebelah nemuri-hime* kita. Saat Mukuro mau grepe-grepe (Author: ni orang emank kagak waras ==), Hibari dengan sigap memukul muka malang Mukuro. Hebatnya, Hibari masih dalam keadaan TIDUR! Bayangkan, saat tidur saja Hibari masih bisa menyerang seseorang. Esok paginya, Hibari menyatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal luka yang dialami bos-nya itu.

Soal Kyoko, Mukuro gak berani grepe-grepe. Soalnya Kyoko itu kan penyakitan, entar dia malah jadi sakit(?). Padahal penyakit Kyoko kan gak menular, cuma sesak napas.

"Minggu depan, Tsuna-chan akan keluar dari rumah kita tercinta ini~" kata Mukuro, SANTAI!

"HAH!?" teriak dan kaget hampir dari semua orang yang ada di TKP. Jadi, Hibari, Chrome, Mukuro, Tsuna dan Kyoko tidak akan diikutkan dalam hal ini(?)

"Tsuna-san mau keluar? JADI DIA BENERAN MAU NIKAH!?" teriak Haru kaget.

"Juudaime! Kenapa anda mau keluar!?" tanya Gokudera sedih.

Juudaime, Juudaime! Bisa gak sih sekali aja kagak panggil Tsuna itu Juudaime!? Dasar, perokok dinamit(?) Salah! Gurita-cekokan-dinamit!

"Sudah kuduga.." kata Lal tiba-tiba.

"VOIIIII! APA MAKSUDMU, LAL-CHAN!?" tanya Squallo gak terima -anda hanya dapat 1 baris saja, Squallo-chan-.

"Ya, aku sering bertugas dengan Tsuna. Dia sering kulihat bersama adik Rain Guardian. Aku juga pernah berbicara dengannya. Nama lelaki itu Takeshi Yamamoto, berbeda dengan kakaknya. Yah, tapi kalau Tsuna menikah dengan Yamamoto, ia pasti lebih bahagia.." kata Lal memperjelas kata-katanya.

"Lal-san benar-desu! Tsuna-san itu sudah bekerja selama hampir 4 tahun disini, sudah beberapa kali ketangkap menggugurkan kandungan, desu! Kalau sama Yamamoto-san, Tsuna-san pasti akan lebih bahagia karena tidak perlu menjadi pelampiasan lelaki bejat di luar sana, desu! Dan mereka mencintai satu sama lain, desu! Pasti mereka akan jadi pasangan bahagia :D" kata Haru menambahkan.

"Ano yakyuu-baka! Awas saja kalau misalnya Juudaime galau atau bersedih, akan kubunuh dia!" kata Gokudera kesal, yang lain memberikan tampang loe-kenal-dia.

"Hahi! Gokudera-san kenal Yamamoto-san?" tanya Haru penasaran.

"Ah, ya.. Se..sebenarnya.." kata Gokudera malu-malu. Aih~

"Sebenarnya?" tanya yang lain penasaran. Termasuk Mukuro.

"Aku itu mantan pacarnya yak- Yamamoto.." jawab Gokudera dengan muka ASTAGA-NAGA-MERAH!

"Eh? EHHH!?"

Go to Chrome place!

"Hibari-san, ini aku, Chrome Dokuro.." kata Chrome pelan. Ia tahu kalau Hibari itu tidak suka bergaul dengan yang lain. Namun jika sudah urusan ruangan private, maka Hibari adalah pemimpinnya. Chrome pun membuka sedikit pintu geser itu.

Tampaklah Hibari dengan furisode berwarna hitam yang indah sekali. Dan terdapat sebuah burung imut berwarna kuning. Ah~ Dada Hibari yang lumayan itu terekspos bebas. Toh, dia sendirian kan?

"Doushite?"

"Tsunayoshi-san akan menikah minggu depan.." kata Chrome pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Bos bilang, dia akan keluar dari rumah ini, dan tinggal dengan tunangan (baca: calon suaminya sekarang) yang ia sukai.." kata Chrome pelan dan datar.

"…?"

Bayangkan, BAYANGKAN! Seorang carnivore seperti HIBARI saja KAGET akan keluarnya sang raja-uke, Tsunayoshi Sawada! BERARTI, Tsuna sudah mendarah daging di rumah itu ya ._." Sampai SEORANG carnivore, Hibari, terkaget-kaget! Tsuna, you just too cool! You can make our prefect crazy like a boss!

"Ya sudah, kau boleh meninggalkan tempat ini.."

Sang carnivore pun bersedih. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia santap (baca: raep) jika ia sedang kebosanan..

* * *

_**Oshiete ryuuseitachi yo**_

_**Dore kurai kono basho de mateba ii no?**_

_**Kakegae no nai ai no tame ni**_

_**Ima wa tada kodoku na toki wo miagete..**_

* * *

Kyoko Sasagawa akan bertugas nanti malam. Ya, ia ingin menunjukkan yang terbaik dari dirinya walau pun sebenarnya, Kyoko tidak dipaksa untuk melakukannya. Uhmm.. Walaupun Mukuro itu lesbi dan merupakan nanas berjalan(?), namun ia juga masih punya hati. Kalau penyakit Kyoko kambuh, ia tidak perlu melakukannya. Namun Kyoko ingin sekali menjadi tayuu senior, bertemu dengan pujaan hati dan menikah, layaknya apa yang terjadi pada uke-hime kita, Tsuna.

"Ah.. Aku payah dalam menggunakan lipstik ini.." kata Kyoko sambil berwajah sedih. Eh, say, jangan sedih~ Tsuna disini(?)

Kyoko yang bersedih itu pun melihat dirinya di kaca mini miliknya. Walau sedikit terlihat pucat, namun Kyoko tidak terlalu memperhatikan bagian itu. Ah, Kyoko sedih ketika ia tahu bahwa Tsuna dan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, Takeshi Yamamoto, yang juga mantan pacarnya ketika SMP (Author: astaga Yama-chan! Kamu itu pacaran berapa kali dan putus berapa kali sih!?). Tsuna sudah ia anggap sahabat dan senior yang paling ia hormati, bahkan ia tidak terlalu menghormati bos-nya.

"Tsuna-chan.. Ah, Aku, menangis?" ketika Kyoko menyadarinya, beberapa titik air mata pun terlihat jelas.

Ah, Kyoko sangat mencintai Yamamoto. Namun karena Kyoko pindah rumah, mereka harus putus. Ketika Kyoko mendapatkan nomor Yamamoto dan mencoba untuk meminta kembali, Yamamoto malah berpacaran dengan gurita-dinamit atau yang kita namakan Hayato Gokudera. Belum menyerah, Kyoko kembali mendengar berita bahwa Yamamoto putus dengan Gokudera ._. Ketika ingin menjalin hubungan kembali dengan baseball-fanatik itu, kembali Yamamoto pacaran dengan makhluk ajaib bin serem Kyoya Hibari.

Jadi, Yamamoto itu pacaran sama berapa orang sih?

Jika kita hitung, sejauh ini kita sudah menemukan 3 orang yang menjadi korban keganasan adik dari sang Rain Guardian. Oh, belum selesai rupanya! Disebabkan oleh cekcok gak jelas antara carnivore dan baseball-fanatik, mereka pun PUTUS. Kyoko memang belum menyerah, maka ia kembali mengejar sang baseball-fanatik. Namun usahanya terputus ketika ia mendengar kalau Yamamoto itu adik dari Rain Guardian kota mereka, Ugetsu Asari. Dan LAGI, Yamamoto berpacaran dengan perempuan yang memiliki pucuk nanas namun tidak lesbi (Mukuro itu lesbi, don't forget!), kita kenal ia. Namanya adalah Chrome Dokuro.

Namun lagi-lagi, ia putus dengan Chrome. Oh, karena Chrome mengatakan, ia punya orang yang ia suka -baca: Mukuro Rokudo-.

Berarti Chrome itu gak normal juga donk?

Krik.

Kyoko yang cukup pasrah (karena status Yamamoto yang tiba-tiba tinggi itu) akhirnya berhenti mengejar Yamamoto. Namun ia malah mendapat kesialan beruntun dalam 1 hari. Keluarganya (kecuali Ryohei) dibunuh oleh seorang mafia. Kakaknya, Ryohei, walau masih hidup, ia mengalami koma dan sampai saat ini, Ryohei belum bangun. Dan 1 minggu kemudian, Yamamoto yang entah kenapa kesambet apa, mengunjungi Ryohei. Kyoko tentu senang ketika melihat seseorang yang ia cintai datang. Tetapi, Yamamoto memberitahukan bahwa yang membunuh keluarga Kyoko adalah kakak Yamamoto, Ugetsu Asari.

Tentu marah! Tentu kesal! Tapi ia terlalu mencintai Yamamoto untuk bisa marah. Karena itu, kata yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Kyoko adalah..

"Tidak apa-apa, semua sudah terjadi.. Terima kasih sudah memberitahukan yang sesungguhnya.."

Tidak, bukan itu kata-kata yang ingin keluar dari mulut Kyoko. Sejak saat itu, Kyoko tidak mau mendengar apa-apa tentang orang yang ia cintai. Untuk itu, Kyoko masuk ke rumah tayuu dari seorang Mukuro Rokudo. Berharap setidaknya ia bisa melupakan Yamamoto. Dan ia bertemu Tsuna. Melihat banyak keserasian, mereka pun dapat menjadi sahabat.

Namun, hal yang tidak ingin di dengar Kyoko pun datang.

Ialah orang pertama yang tahu soal Tsuna menjadi pacar Yamamoto.

Dan tentu saja, melihat berapa banyak perempuan yang sudah dilukai oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Kyoko ingin menghentikan ini.

Ia ingin Tsuna tidak menjadi sepertinya, mencintai sang baseball-fanatik sangat dalam.

Tapi nasib Tsuna berbeda dengannya. Yamamoto terlihat sangat mencintai Tsuna, sama ketika pertama kali Yamamoto pacaran, yaitu dengannya. Dari tatapannya juga terlihat, kalau Yamamoto sangat menyayangi Tsuna. Bahkan Yamamoto lebih mencintai Tsuna lebih dari apapun. Kyoko jugalah orang pertama yang mengetahui bahwa Tsuna dilamar untuk menikah oleh seseorang yang sangat Kyoko cintai.

Tetapi Kyoko tidak mau melihat orang yang ia cintai bersedih. Dan Kyoko pun setuju.

Walau sesungguhnya, hal tersebut membuat hati Kyoko sangat sakit.

Tapi Tsuna adalah sahabatnya, dan Yamamoto adalah orang yang ia cintai.

"Yamamoto-kun.." kata Kyoko sambil mengingat semua masa lalunya yang kelam. Semuanya, ia ingin menghapus semuanya dari ingatannya. Mungkin Kyoko harus berada dalam keadaan koma seperti kakaknya. Tidak! Tidak boleh! Pikir Kyoko.

Tiba-tiba, pintu geser itu terbuka, memberikan celah untuk seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dan kimono putih itu pun masuk. Ia melihat kawannya yang sedang menghapus air mata dan mencoba untuk mengenakan benda yang dapat membuat bibirnya sedikit lebih merah lagi itu. Gadis berambut coklat itu tahu bahwa temannya tidak dapat dandan sendirian terutama sehabis menangis. Maka, gadis itu pun mendekati temannya.

"Eh?" merasa ada seorang gadis yang mendekatinya, Kyoko pun berbalik.

"Tsuna-chan..?" tanya Kyoko, matanya masih sedikit merah.

"Kyoko-chan, kau habis menangis lagi?" tanya Tsuna pelan.

"Uh..uhum.. Gomen..Tsuna-kun, padahal aku berjanji untuk tidak menangis ketika kau di dekatku.." jawab Kyoko pelan.

"Biar aku pakaikan, aku tahu Kyoko-chan tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan baik" kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

Terdapat keheningan ketika Tsuna mengenakan blush on pada pipi Kyoko. Ia tetap tersenyum. Kyoko bingung, apakah Yamamoto melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Tsuna begitu senang. Terutama karena ia tidak datang ke rapat yang diadakan oleh Mukuro. Tsuna mendekat ke arah Kyoko setelah memberikan gadis itu lipstik tangan.

Tsuna pun berbisik, "Kyoko-chan, minggu depan aku akan menikah.."

Ditanggapi dengan kekagetan Kyoko. Ia tahu bahwa Tsuna dilamar oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai. Namun ia tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan menikah secepat itu. Walau ia tahu bahwa Yamamoto bukanlah orang yang terburu-buru, namun hubungan mereka yang baru saja setahun mau dilanjutkan ke jenjang berikutnya. Dan kelihatannya Tsuna sangat senang. Dapat terlihat dari wajahnya, ia sangat lega.

"Eh? Secepat itu?" tanya Kyoko, terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Ya, begitulah~ Kyoko-chan juga harus mencari suami ya~" jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ah.. Tsuna-chan.. Uhmm.."

"Eh? Aku belum selesai lho!" kata Tsuna yang mengingat sebuah bagian yang hilang.

"Huh?" tanya Kyoko penasaran.

"Ahh.. Minggu depan saat aku menikah, itu juga saat aku keluar dari rumah ini~" jawab Tsuna senang.

DEG!

"Tsuna-chan, omedetou.." hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Kyoko.

"Arigatou! Kyoko-chan :)" kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum senang.

Kyoko juga tersenyum, namun senyum yang ia berikan adalah senyum sedih. Karena dia masih mencintai Yamamoto, sangat mencintainya. Tanpa sadar, Kyoko menitikan air mata lagi. '_Omedetou, Tsuna-chan.. Omedetou! Yamamoto-kun.._' kata Kyoko dalam hatinya, tidak ingin Tsuna mendengar kata-katanya. Yamamoto adalah salah satu alasan Kyoko untuk hidup. Ia berharap Yamamoto akan selalu senang.

Itu juga alasannya Kyoko masuk ke rumah tayuu ini, selain untuk mendapatkan uang, juga bisa melihat Yamamoto dari dekat.

"Etto.. Kyoko-chan!" panggil Tsuna mendadak, Kyoko langsung melihatnya.

"Ah, ya?"

"Aku agak gugup, tapi Yamamoto-kun bilang dia dan Asari-san ingin menemuiku. Uhhh.. Kau mau menemaniku kan?" tanya Tsuna.

"Boleh, aku tidak keberatan.. Tapi kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Kyoko balik. Tsuna mengangguk. Dan Kyoko tersenyum kembali.

'_Ini adalah kali terakhir aku melihat Tsuna-chan sebagai sahabatku.._'

* * *

Bulan terpancarkan sangat terang. Mukuro Rokudo dan Kyoya Hibari melihat bulan yang indah itu. Keduanya terlihat sedikit sedih. Terutama karena Tsunayoshi Sawada adalah santapan yang harus diembat sebelum dia keluar (bagi Mukuro) dan omnivore favorit-nya (bagi Kyoya). Kelihatannya, Tsuna itu harta berharga mereka ya ._."

"Kyo-chan, kapan kau akan menikah, humh?" tanya Mukuro sambil memegang pinggang ramping Kyoya.

"Kamikorosu."

"Oya, oya~ Selalu begitu.. Kyo-chan itu suka sama aku kan~?" goda Mukuro. Sialan juga ni Mukuro.

".. Sebentar lagi ada pertengkaran.." kata Hibari.

"Siapa yang beraninya berbuat itu, Kyo-chan?" tanya Mukuro.

"Aku yang urus.." kata Hibari santai. Mukuro pun masuk karena cuaca semakin mendingin.

Meanwhile at some place..

"Juudaime.." kata Gokudera sedih. Yap, Gokudera sangat menyayangi Tsuna, lebih dari siapa pun. Ok, jangan tanya kenapa Tsuna dipanggil Juudaime. Ah, ia melewati Haru dan seorang gadis yang kita kenal dengan nama Kurokawa Hana di sebelahnya. Haru terlihat sedikit santai padahal tadi dialah yang paling berisik.

"HEH!? KAMU YA!" bentak Gokudera.

"Hahi! Haru tidak melakukan apapun, desu~!" jawab Haru.

"Pasti kamu yang mengenalkan Juudaime pada yakyuu-baka kan!?" set dah, gak ada bukti langsung main tancap. Oh, ternyata Gokudera punya bukti!

"Iya, desu! Haru yang mengenalkan Yamamoto-san pada Tsuna-san, desu!" jawab Haru jujur. Set dah =="

"KAU TIDAK TAHU SOAL YAKYUU-BAKA! DIA ITU PLAYBOY TINGKAT DEWA!" kata Gokudera sambil NAMPAR Haru!

"HAHI! GOKUDERA-SAN! AKU KAN HANYA MEMBANTU TSUNA-SAN! DIA SAJA BAHAGIA KOK!" balas Haru sambil JAMBAK Gokudera.

"TAPI NANTI SI YAKYUU-BAKA PASTI POLIGAMI!" kata Gokudera sambil JEWER kuping Haru!

"TIDAK, DESU! KYOKO-CHAN JUGA SETUJU KOK!" balas Haru lagi sambil NARIK rambut Gokudera.

"KYOKO ITU KORBAN YAMAMOTO JUGA! AKU DENGAR ITU!" teriak Gokudera sambil NENDANG kaki Haru.

"IHH! POKOKNYA TSUNA-SAN DAN YAMAMOTO-SAN ITU SE-RA-SEH!" bentak Haru kesal sambil NONJOK perut Gokudera.

Dan keduanya pun jambak-jambakan. Hana mencoba melerainya, dibantu oleh beberapa orang.. Sampai akhirnya..

Sang carnivore pun datang melerai semuanya.

* * *

_**Usumurasaki no yoake no chikaku de**_

_**Sora ni kibou wo mitsuketa**_

_**Moshi dakishimete morae nakutatte**_

_**Anata ga soba ni ireba ii**_

* * *

"Ano.. Tsuna-chan, ini sudah agak malam.." kata Kyoko sambil memegang lengannya.

"E-eh? Tapi Yamamoto memintaku untuk menunggu disini ._." balas Tsuna sedikit bingung. Tsuna sendiri mengenakan jaket yang dipinjamkan oleh Yamamoto, jadi ia tidak terlalu kedinginan. Sedangkan temannya, Kyoko, tidak memiliki jaket satu pun.

"Tsuna!"

Terdengar panggilan dari kejauhan. Tsuna maupun Kyoko langsung melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Ara~ Duo Rain Guardian yang kece (baseball-fanatik dan biru-seruling-kece - ok gak jelas) itu sedang berjalan ke arah duo gadis cantik itu. Kyoko langsung blush-blush gak jelas gitu. Soalnya dia udah LAMA banget semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Yamamoto. Ditambah Yamamoto mengenakan kimono warna raven dan jaket ala Jepang (Author gak tau namanya), rambutnya sedikit basah. Ketahuan ni yeh~ Pasti abis mandi..

Sedangkan koko-nya agak lain. Asari yang kita kenal selalu mengenakan topi kan? Sekarang ia tidak mengenakannya. Kimono-nya selalu biru dan jaket warna agak biru juga. Rambutnya kering, kagak kayak adeknya. Baunya mirip Giotto gituh, habis ngapain dia. Eitsss.. Tunggu!

TERNYATA, GIOTTO IKUT JUGA!

"Asari-chaan~ Kamu itu ngapain ajak aku kesini~?" tanya Giotto melas, sambil meluk-meluk Giotto gituh. Asari cuma nginjek kaki Giotto kok.

"Tsuna! Kenalkan~ Ini kakakku, Ugetsu Asari~" kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Asari-san? Ah! Aku pernah bertemu denganmu!" kata Tsuna tiba-tiba. Kyoko sedikit terkejut. Giotto pun terkejut. Asari hanya senyum saja.

"Ah, ya.. Sawada-san, kita pernah bertemu sekali.." balas lelaki perawakan Jepang itu. Kyoko, Yamamoto dan Giotto hanya memberikan tampang 'kenal-kapan-dimana-dan-bagaimana'

"Ahaha. Biar aku yang cerita.. Waktu itu, aku sedang patrol (baca: ronda malam) di sekitar sini, kemudian, aku melihat Sawada-san digodai oleh nanas berjalan (baca: Mukuro) yang mirip sama semangka pedo (baca: Daemon). Dan aku langsung menolongnya.." kata Asari diikuti anggukan yang lain.

"Ahaha.. Itulah Asari-nii-chan!" kata Yamamoto ikutan tertawa.

"Kau harus tahu kelanjutannya, Yamamoto! Setelah Asari-san menghajar Mukuro-san, ia langsung kapok dan tidak berani mendekatiku! Saat aku mau berterima kasih, Asari-san sudah pergi ==" lanjut Tsuna, sekali lagi diikuti tawa kedua lelaki itu.

"Ano.. Tsuna-chan"

"Oh iya! Aku mau memperkenalkan kalian pada sahabatku, Kyoko Sasagawa-chan!" kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum, membiarkan ketiga lelaki itu memperhatikan sahabatnya. Namun ada yang salah dengan Kyoko. Seperti, orang yang mau menangis..

"Yo..yoroshiku onegaimasu.." kata Kyoko malu-malu. Ia melihat ke arah lain, tidak ingin ada yang melihat kalau ia menitikan air mata.

"Huh? Kyoko-chan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Tsuna perlahan.

"Na..nandemo nai.. de-"

"Kyoko.. Sasagawa..Kyoko?"

"Eh?" Kyoko langsung berbalik dan melihat lelaki beriris coklat itu. Yap, Yamamoto-lah yang memanggilnya. Entah harus senang atau sedih, karena Yamamoto masih mengingatnya dan Yamamoto adalah orang yang sangat amat ia cintai.

"Ho? Kyoko-chan dan Yamamoto itu pernah bertemu?" tanya Tsuna.

".. Sawada-san, kurasa kau belum tahu soal yang itu ya?" balas Asari.

"Eh?"

"Sasagawa-san adalah mantan pacar Takeshi.."

"Huh? Apa?"

"Kyoko Sasagawa, sahabatmu ini, adalah mantan pacar Yama-nyan~!" lanjut Giotto.

"Kyoko.. Aku mencarimu selama beberapa tahun ini, dan kau tinggal di dalam rumah tayuu ini?" tanya Yamamoto sambil memegang pundak Kyoko, sedikit mencengkramnya.

"A..aku.."

"Kyoko! Kenapa kau melakukan ini!?" kali ini, Yama-chan kita serius.

"Aku butuh uang!" teriak Kyoko. Yang lain kicep.

"…"

"Onii-chan, kau tau kan dia masih koma sampai sekarang!? Untuk itu, aku perlu uang.. Dan.. aku.."

Air matanya tumpah juga. Kyoko mencoba menahannya. Namun tidak berhasil, ia ingin sekali memeluk Yamamoto walau hanya sebentar. Tapi disana ada Tsuna.. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi. Maka, Kyoko langsung lari ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kyoko-chan!" panggil Tsuna. Namun gadis itu hanya menangis dan tidak mendengarkan temannya..

Asari pun melihat adik kesayangannya itu. "Takeshi, seharusnya kau jujur pada Tsunayoshi.." katanya. Namun, Yamamoto memilih untuk diam. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan bahunya disentuh.

"Daijoubu, akulah yang akan bicara padanya" kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum, kelihatannya ia mengerti sekali situasinya.

* * *

_**Onegai ryuuseitachi yo**_

_**Itoshisa wo eien ni kagayakasete**_

_**Ikutsu mono kumo owarete mo**_

_**Tameiki ga kaze ni nari todoku maboroshi..**_

* * *

Kenapa.. Aku meninggalkan Tsuna-chan sendirian!?

Pikir Kyoko. Saat ini, ia masih menangis, bahkan hampir berteriak. Namun ia segera menahannya, mencoba agar tidak menarik perhatian siapa pun. Bukan, ia sedih bukan karena pernikahan sahabat tercintanya itu. Bukan karena kakaknya yang saat ini masih tertidur dalam keadaan koma. Bukan juga karena ia sedih ditinggal. Tetapi karena orang yang sangat amat ia cintai masih mengingatnya..

Dan orang tersebut ingat persis semua kejadian mereka, tanpa ada yang ia lupakan.

Untuk itulah ia masuk ke dalam rumah tayuu ini. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia berikan untuk mendapatkan uang. Ia tidak pintar. Ia tidak lulus SMA juga. Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang mau menerima seorang gadis tanpa ijazah kelulusan SMA? Terpaksa, hanya karena terpaksa. Ia memilih jalur kotor ini karena terpaksa. Jika bisa, ia ingin melanjutkan sekolah, lalu kuliah dan menikah. Namun jalur itu hanyalah membuatnya lebih terdampar.

Dan keluarganya, semuanya, kecuali kakak tercintanya yang masih tertidur di rumah sakit. Dihabisi oleh kakak dari orang yang sangat amat ia cintai.

Hatinya bercampur. Antara senang dan sedih, ia mencoba mengingatnya. Seluruh kesenangannya dimulai saat ia berteman dengan Hana di Namimori-Chuu, lalu bertemu Yamamoto dan jatuh cinta padanya. Setelah itu, ia menyatakan perasaannya dan Yamamoto menerimanya, memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan gadis ini. Setelah berpacaran hampir 2 tahun, mereka pun terpaksa berpisah. Pindah rumah. Walau begitu, Kyoko tetap berkontak dengan Hana.

Kesedihannya dimulai ketika ia mencoba menjalin hubungan kembali dengan Yamamoto. Ya, Hana mengatakan bahwa sang baseball-fanatik itu telah berpacaran kembali. Tetapi hanya berselang 3 bulan, ia putus karena salah paham. Tidak lama kemudian, sang baseball-fanatik itu berpacaran lagi namun ia memutuskan hubungan karena kurang cocok (bukan kurang cocok, emank gila sih, pacaran sama prefek Nami-chuu). Dan begitulah seterusnya..

Tetapi Kyoko masih mencintai Yamamoto.

Kesedihannya bertambah ketika Kyoko memasuki kelas 2 SMA, hampir seluruh keluarganya terbunuh. Kyoko menangis sekeras yang ia bisa, karena ia benar-benar kehilangan. Namun ia sedikit senang karena kakaknya masih hidup. Walau masih hidup, kakaknya dalam keadaan tidak sadar atau koma. Kembali bersedih, orang yang sangat amat ia cintai datang dan memberitahu hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Orang tuanya dibunuh oleh kakak dari baseball-fanatik tersebut.

Ingin rasanya ia memarahi dan memukul Yamamoto disana, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Yamamoto adalah orang yang sangat amat ia cintai.

Sampai akhirnya Kyoko menutup nomor telepon-nya, memutuskan hubungan penuh dengan temannya Hana dan juga orang yang ia cintai itu. Kyoko butuh uang, maka itu ia bekerja sebagai tayuu. Pada awalnya, Kyoko tidak berpenyakitan. Namun karena terlalu lelah bekerja, ia jadi sakit. Untungnya, bos nanas berjalan kita itu pengertian, maka itu jika kesehatannya menurun, Kyoko boleh tidak bekerja. Dan bayarannya tidak berbeda dengan temannya.

Kyoko mudah berteman dengan orang-orang yang ada disana, terutama pada Tsuna dan Haru. Mereka bertiga memiliki hobi kewanitaan yang tidak terlalu berbeda, sehingga mudah mengerti satu sama lain. Dan Kyoko bertambah senang ketika ia mendengar bahwa Hana, sahabatnya, masuk ke rumah itu. Walau begitu, tentu saja Kyoko ingin Hana mendapat jalan kehidupan yang berbeda dengannya. Disana ada Gokudera, Chrome, dan lain-lain, hampir semuanya mantan pacar sang baseball-fanatik. Termasuk tayuu senior Kyoya Hibari dan bos-nya, Mukuro Rokudo.

Setelah itu, Kyoko mendengar Tsuna berpacaran. Dengan siapa? Bagaimana? Dan Mengapa? Tsuna menjawab semua itu. Namanya Takeshi Yamamoto, ia tinggal di dekat rumah tayuu itu. Dan mengapa, karena Tsuna merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda jika berada di sisi Yamamoto. Masa lalu Tsuna jauh lebih kejam dibanding Kyoko. Saat kecil, ia punya ibu yang penyayang dan ayah yang menyebalkan. Tetapi, mereka berdua terbunuh ketika umurnya baru 10 tahun. Karena itu, Tsuna mencari jalan hidup dengan mencuri dll.

Dan pilihan terakhirnya hanyalah masuk ke rumah tayuu.

"Kyoko-chan.."

"Eh..? Tsuna-chan.."

Kyoko melihat ke arah temannya itu. Sahabatnya. Tsuna tersenyum ke arah Kyoko yang masih menangis. Kyoko pun berdiri, mencoba menghapus air matanya. Tsuna pun mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Kyoko. Kyoko tertegun. _Tsu..Tsuna-kun?_

"Kau.. Sedikit mirip dengan ibuku, Kyoko-chan"

Eh? Okaa-san? Ah ya, Kyoko ingat kalau Tsuna adalah anak tunggal dan kasih sayang ibunya tentu besar padanya. Berbeda dengan dirinya, ia memiliki seorang kakak. Walau begitu, Kyoko sangat mencintai keluarganya.

"Ibu.. Tsuna-chan?"

"Ia selalu menangis jika rindu pada tou-san, aku pernah cerita kan, tou-san itu jarang pulang.. Tapi aku selalu masuk ke kamarnya, menyentuh pipinya yang halus namun basah akan air mata dan berkata, 'kaa-san, tou-san pasti akan pulang!' lalu ia tersenyum dan percaya akan semua kata-kataku.. Aku yakin, Yamamoto itu masih mencintai Kyoko-chan ketika ia mencari pacar yang lain. Tetapi semenjak kejadian yang membuat onii-san koma, Kyoko-chan memutuskan hubungan."

Tsuna-kun? Kau tahu darimana soal masa laluku?

"Asari-san memberitahuku semuanya."

"Asa..ri..san?"

Ia tau darimana? Apakah Yamamoto-kun menceritakan semuanya?

"Ya.. Katanya, Yamamoto selalu mencari dimana Kyoko-chan. Sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar sedih dan memutuskan untuk melupakan Kyoko-chan. Setelah itu, aku bertemu Yamamoto yang tidak bersemangat. Entah, aku tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan. Tapi setelah itu kami mulai dekat."

Tsuna-chan? Ini kah kekuataan yang sangat hebat yang kau punya? Membuat seseorang percaya diri?

"Kyoko-chan, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Yamamoto bisa uhm.. Mencintaiku? Yah, seperti itu, tapi tadi ia berkata, aku melupakan semua perasaanku ketika Kyoko pindah rumah, namun ketika bertemu denganmu, aku merasakan semuanya lagi. Dan Tsuna, aku percaya, Kyoko pasti senang bisa mengenalmu lebih lama daripada aku. Ah, kira-kira, ia bilang begitu.. Lanjutannya.. Tapi tolong sampaikan padanya, aku ingin sekali berteman kembali dengan Kyoko.."

Dan air matanya tumpah. Kyoko tidak kuat lagi. Ia pun memeluk Tsuna dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia sangat sedih, sekaligus senang. Air matanya benar-benar tumpah, sangat banyak. Tsuna pun menepuk pundaknya.

"Daijoubu yo.. Biarkan masa lalu berlalu, kau masih punya masa depan yang cerah, Kyoko-chan.. Hei, nanti make-up-mu luntur ke kimono-ku semua..!" kata Tsuna.

"Biarlah..besok..aku.. yang cuci.." kata Kyoko masih menangis.

"Kyoko-chan.. Aku boleh menyanyikan sebuah lagu?" tanya Tsuna.

"..la..lagu..apa?"

"_**Kakegae no nai ai no tame ni..  
Ima wa tada kodoku na toki wo miagete..**_"

Dan mereka pun berpelukan dibawah bulan yang sangat indah itu.

* * *

_**You and me is different**_

_**But I can tell we have the same past**_

_**But, we will walk to our own future**_

_**Let's always be friend at everytime**_

_**Okay?**_

* * *

Yamamoto berjalan dengan kakak kesayangannya di taman belakang rumahnya. Giotto memutuskan untuk menunggu di rumah keluarga Asari dan Yamamoto. Ia tidak mau mengganggu kakak beradik itu.

"Nii-san, aku.."

"Ah, kurasa, bulannya begitu terang.. Dan kurasa, ini pertanda baik.."

"…?"

"Takeshi, kau sudah besar. Bahkan kau menikah lebih dulu daripada aku~ Dan kau memiliki sesuatu yang 'normal' daripada aku.. Haha~"

"Soal Kyoko.. Aku yang memberitahukan hal itu padanya"

"Aku sudah tahu kok.." kata Asari.

"Hah? Sudah tahu?" tanya Yamamoto kaget.

"Ahahaha~ Terlihat mudah ketika kau pulang ke rumah pada hari itu. Aku bisa menebaknya. Tapi jujur lebih baik kan?" kata Asari.

"Onii-san.. Kalau boleh tanya, kenapa kau bisa err.. menyukai Giotto-san..?" tanya Yamamoto gugup, takut kakaknya tersinggung.

"Uhmm.. Kenapa ya? Ahaha~ Mungkin karena Giotto itu mudah ditebak? Kalau pun aku ceritakan, kau pasti akan berkata aneh" jawab Asari sambil tertawa.

"Huh?"

"Yang jelas, kau tidak boleh menjadi penyuka sesama seperti kakakmu ini, Takeshi. Aku bersyukur kalau kau mau menikah dengan Sawada-san, dia baik kok~ Dan keputusanmu itu membuatku senang. Itu tandanya kau tidak melihat seseorang dari ehem.. Tetapi dari hatinya.. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku suka pada Giotto" kata Asari sambil tertawa dan tersenyum.

"A..neh?"

Dan apa yang dikatakan Asari jadi kenyataan. Mereka pun kembali berjalan di bawah rembulan yang begitu indah.

* * *

"Tsuna-san, kau sudah siap?" tanya Haru sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, Haru-chan.." jawab Tsuna. Ia tidak melihat Kyoko sejak hari tadi.

"Ayo keluar, Juudaime! Ano yakyuu-baka no oniichan ni anata no matteiru*!" kata Gokudera sambil membungkukkan badannya. Tsuna tersenyum.

"Hai~ Hai~"

Tsuna berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Di pintu keluar rumah tayuu-nya itu, dapat dilihat ada seorang lelaki ber-pakaian, selalu biru, dengan temannya yang tentu kita kenal, bule-kece-homo-addicted, mengenakan kimono berlambang warna masing-masing. Tsuna sendiri mengenakan kimono putih yang manis.

Payung pun terbuka, menunjukkan kecantikan Tsuna dengan kimononya. Ia pun melewati gadis-gadis yang berjejer. Setelah keluar dari pintu itu, ia tidak perlu kembali. Jika kembali, hanya untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Tsuna berjalan perlahan, mengingat seluruh kenangannya sejak kecil. Dan sekarang, masa depan yang baru telah menunggunya.

"Matte, Tsuna-chan!" kata Kyoko sambil berlari, Tsuna pun berputar sedikit.

"Kyoko-chan?"

"Ano.. Aku rasa aku sudah mengatakan ini 2 kali.. Tapi.. Aku rasa, kali ini yang benar.. Omedetou, Tsuna-chan.."

"… Tehehehe~ Arigatou, Kyoko-chan.." Lalu Tsuna mendekat, memberikan Kyoko sebuah sumpit cantik.

"Eh..?"

"Itu hadiah untukku darimu.. Semoga kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang berharga bagi orang lain, ok?"

"Hai! Tsuna-chan!"

"Nee.. Jaa, mata aeru made yo!**"

"Jaa! Tsuna-chan!"

To, sayonara da..

Dan Tsuna pun berjalan keluar menuju masa depannya yang lebih cerah..

_**Aishiau koto  
Kiseki to yobitakunai**_

_**Nani mo mienai  
Tooku no sono hikari yo**_

_**Aishiau koto  
Sore wa itsumo unmei**_

_**Hoshi wa shizuka ni  
Sono hi wo matte iru no..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****_Tsuna melihat foto yang begitu indah dipandang. Ya, foto dirinya, Kyoko, dan juga suami yang sangat ia cintai, Yamamoto. Hubungan mereka jadi begitu erat seperti tidak ada celah untuk terpisahkan. Yamamoto sendiri juga sangat menyayanginya. Tsuna melihat ke luar, saat ini adalah musim dingin. Anak pertama mereka berdua juga lahir di musim ini, bulan Februari. Karena Februari identik dengan yang namanya "Valentine", keduanya memutuskan untuk memberi nama anak mereka, Ai.

"Tsuna-chan~ Ai-chan ingin bermain salju!" kata Kyoko sambil menggenggam tangan anak berambut hitam bermata coklat itu.

"Matte yo, Kyoko-chan" Tsuna meletakkan fotonya. Ia berjalan keluar dan sedikit kaget. Yamamoto, Asari dan Giotto, ketiganya malah bermain salju duluan.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-nyan~ Ayo kita main!"

"Ahaha.. Kalian berdua.."

"Hai..! Ikou, Kyoko-chan!" ajak Tsuna.

"Hai.. Tsuna-chan" balas Kyoko.

Dan keduanya berlari untuk masuk ke medan perang salju dengan 3 laki-laki melawan 3 perempuan.

**Owari-desu!**

_**Kolom bacotan Author:**_  
Ayame: Yup! Cut! Bagus sekali~ Tsuna-kun, Kyoko-chan!  
Tsuna: Rasanya aku mau pingsan disuruh jadi cewek ==  
Kyoko: Nee~ Tsuna-kun ni kawaii desu~  
Tsuna: Hontou!? Arigatou!

Note:  
* Ano yakyuu-baka no oniichan ni anata no matteiru : Kakak dari pecinta baseball bodoh itu menunggumu  
** Nee.. Jaa, mata aeru made yo : Nee.. Dadah, sampai berjumpa lagi!

Yamamoto: Ok~ Selanjutnya aku tak ada tugas~  
Ayame: Tugas Yama-chan adalah menemaniku dalam setiap fic yang akan datang~  
Yamamoto: Okay bos! Selanjutnya itu..  
Ayame: Ngelanjutin masa lalu Giotto & Asari~ One-shoot fic~ Dan lanjutan OreNaka~  
Tsuna: Aku.. Keluar lagi.. jadi pemeran utama… *pundungs*  
Ayame: Gyahaha~ Btw, tokoh utama di fic ini itu Tsuna dan Kyoko lho~  
Yamamoto: Aya-chan, fic lainmu?  
Ayame: Biarkan, tunggu repiu-nya banyakan dikit..  
Yamamoto & Tsuna: *swt*  
Giotto: WUHUU~ MAKIN BANYAK ADEGAN GxU xDb  
Asari: *ngeloyor pergi ke tempat syuting berikutnya*  
Ayame: Jaah~

Endingnya aneh ya? Jelas, Author juga bingung sama ending di MV-nya sendiri. Cuma ceritain Mayu ngasih sumpit ke Rina, terus pergi~ Dan hampir dari cerita ini adalah pemikiran Author~ Insert song-nya~ Kodoku na Hoshizora – AKB48 Team A! Lagu yang bagus dan lumayan galau! Terutama Mayu & Takamina satu sub-grup~ (Author nyebutnya gitu soalnya ada team tersendiri, misalnya yang center itu Mariko/Takamina/Mayuyu/Rina) yah gitu lah yawh~

Nee, mind to review?


End file.
